


Liberation

by AerithFaremis



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bisexuality, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerithFaremis/pseuds/AerithFaremis
Summary: Everything happens at masquerades, Cloud. Enjoy yourself. What happens here will stay here forever. It would be a shame to waste opportunities.[Alternative Universe - Bisexual Threesome - NSFW](Explicit words and descriptions)
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife
Kudos: 20





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! This is my first Cleriseph NSFW (and I really hope to write more of it because I enjoyed so much creating it!) 
> 
> I really hope you like it! Feel free to leave a comment if you want, I will happily read it!! 
> 
> [Explicit words and descriptions in this work]

It was close to ten o'clock at night and Cloud was sitting on the edge of his bed, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. A few drops of hot water from the recent shower were running through his hair and wetting the back of his neck, but it was a pleasant feeling after a hard Friday's work at the office. He thought it would be a good idea to put on his pajamas and fall asleep, when suddenly the vibration of his Smartphone on the nightstand took him out of his thoughts with a little jolt.

He took his cell phone in his hands and saw the sender of the message with a small smile.

**Aerith:** _Hey! You're coming to the masquerade ball, right? ;)_

He let out a little sigh. It wasn't that he had forgotten about the masked ball Sephiroth had organized, it was that he _wanted_ to forget about it. Intentionally. Sephiroth was a friend of Aerith's, a co-worker at the company, and they had met at some dinners. If you ask Cloud, he might say he didn't like him very much. He thought he was a bit haughty and arrogant, certainly mysterious.

_Or maybe it's that you don't want to admit that you're a little attracted to him_ , said a voice in the back of his mind, very similar to his own. He shook his head, trying not to think about it. Yes, Sephiroth was one of the most attractive men - if not the most attractive - he'd ever met. He had stunning green, feline eyes. A robust, muscular demeanor and, in addition, long, straight hair of a singular silver color. His face seemed to be carved by an artist, made with care and dedication. Once or twice, he had imagined what that sculptural body would look like without any piece of clothing on it. But beyond recognizing that he was physically attractive, he didn't feel anything else for that person, or at least, that's what he wanted to convince himself of whenever it invaded his mind without warning.

But he couldn't say the same about Aerith. Oh, Aerith. A beautiful woman, inside and out. She was the kind of person who would brighten anyone's day, with a lovely smile. Plus, she was fun and made him feel happy and important every time he was with her. Not to mention her stunning beauty, with her forest-green eyes and her brown hair full of curls. Cloud could tell he was completely in love with her, one could tell there was a certain special flirtation between them and any opportunity he had to spend time with her he would take.

So, if he had to go to that masquerade ball despite having to "endure" Sephiroth's presence, he would do it, just to spend more time with Aerith.

**Cloud:** _Yes, I'll be there in an hour._

**Aerith:** _We're going to have a great time <3_

He didn't know why, but that last message gave him a pleasant chill that ran through his whole body from top to bottom and made his lips smile.

Without further ado, he took out of a paper bag the mask he had bought for the occasion - even though he had been doubting whether or not he would go. It was a black mask with embroidered lingerie near the corners of the eyes and a long purple feather in the center that extended to the birth of the forehead. He wore a black sweater and matching black pants and high laced boots. He looked at himself once in the mirror and found that he was well groomed for the occasion.

*

A while later, Cloud arrived at the party at Sephiroth's house. It was a minimalist and modern house, with a huge window that let you see the great crowd of people dancing and drinking inside. Cloud didn't particularly like crowds, but he would make the effort. He left his car parked far from the others and followed the path of stone and grass to the main entrance, which had the door open.

He went into the jumble of masks and disguised people, trying to recognize someone, but it was certainly a difficult task among so many people. He approached the bar they had set up for the party to ask for a drink.

"Something dry and hard" he asked, looking at both sides trying to spot the person he had come to the party for, but he couldn't see her. The bartender poured his drink and began to drink it slowly, when someone tapped him on the shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Heya" listened. He didn't have to turn around to see whose voice was so soft and velvety, for he knew it was Aerith. She looked beautiful, with her long hair falling out in waves behind her back, a simple red dress with straps with a side opening on her leg and a golden mask with small red crystals inserted around her eyes. From the center to the bridge of her nose, a ruby stone was hanging.

"Hey" he greeted "you look very pretty"

"Thank you! You too, lovely mask, will you buy me a drink?" she asked, winking at him.

"Of course."

The two had a drink, Aerith's was pink and Cloud's was bright orange, as they listened to the music and the voices of the guests.

"I'm glad you came!" she said, moving closer to her ear so she could hear better "We're going to have a great time"

"That's something I'm completely sure of," he replied, but it didn't go unnoticed by him as she bit her lip trying to camouflage a slight chuckle. She bent down a little and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek that made his skin bristle at the heat of her lips.

"Shall we go dancing? I heard that you move very well"

Their hands intertwined and that's when Cloud realized she was wearing a red lingerie glove on her right hand. The rubbing of the fabric against the palm of his hand made him feel ticklish, ticklish all over, but he felt good. Aerith loved to feel his hand, it was big and thin, but it was warm and the grip was firm, secure.

The two went onto the "dance floor" which was actually a room they had set up for the occasion. The light in that area of the house was dim and one could only glimpse the faces of the guests, who were also disguised under colorful masks, feathers, glitter and other beads. But Cloud didn't care; his concentration was one hundred percent on his companion at that moment.

Aerith and Cloud danced to the rhythm of the music, it was a very catchy soft pop that invited you to dance close together and move your hips to the music. Aerith ran her hands across his chest, delighting in the hardness of his muscles and their rigidity, without stopping a smile from forming on her face. She enjoyed touching other people, feeling them close and that night Cloud was not putting up any resistance. She knew that he was a little reluctant to make physical contact, but with her he always let his guard down. The trust, the "special" relationship between them and the obvious mutual attraction also helped a lot. He also let himself be carried away, caressing the curve of her hips, noticing the warmth and softness of her dress and raising his hands behind her back.

"It looks like someone is in their element," Aerith whispered in his ear, intentionally rubbing his earlobe with her lips.

"And it looks like someone is enjoying it," he replied, taking her by the fingers, turning her over her feet and then bringing her closer to him until they were millimeters away from each other. That was the opportunity Cloud had long wanted to live for, wanting to feel those lips on his, to taste them, to bite them. He leaned forward...

"Not yet," she said, with a chuckle, putting a finger between them as a shield. He frowned and looked at her with concern. Perhaps he was misinterpreting her signals and had made her uncomfortable? He wanted to prevent that from happening at all costs and... "don't worry! I'll be right back," she insisted, separating herself from him and getting lost among the people. Cloud followed her with his eyes, not quite understanding what was going on, but he didn't have time to think about anything else when a deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts:

"I see that you have come."

He turned around to find a black and white mask, with aquamarine edges. He didn't need to ask who it was to know _it_ , because those eyes, just like those of a cat, were unforgettable. Cloud felt his heart turn a little, but tried to ignore his nervousness as best he could, pretending the most boring voice that could come out of his mouth.

"Yes, although masquerade parties are not my thing," he replied.

"But you still bought a mask and stuff. And prettier than mine," Sephiroth added, those thick, dark lips curving into a half-smile.

Cloud looked away, snorting.

"Aren't you having a good time?" he asked, offering him a drink. The blond man took it in his hands and sipped it. It was a sweet and refreshing taste that he had not tasted before.

"I'm waiting for someone."

Sephiroth chuckled, closing the distance between them and putting a finger on his chin, forcing him to look at him:

"Why get bored while you're waiting when you can have fun with me?" he asked, his warm breath brushing against his upper lip and speeding up his heartbeat more and more. Damn! What was happening to him?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, although he couldn't stop looking at that suggestive mouth, those feline eyes that gave off an aura of magnetism impossible to elude.

Sephiroth laughed and closed his eyes:

"Everything happens at masquerades, Cloud. Enjoy yourself. What happens here will stay here forever. It would be a shame to waste opportunities," he muttered. The noise of the music slightly muffled his deep voice, but the blond man had managed to understand it perfectly because of how close he was. Sephiroth slipped a finger over his lower lip, causing it to quiver slightly. It was a somewhat rough lip, but it was perfectly thick and he was going to kiss that mouth before the night was over, he _knew_ it.

It was something inexplicable that was happening to him with Cloud. Normally, Sephiroth didn't think about a man he was attracted to for more than two days in a row. But when his friend Aerith introduced him, about a month ago, he thought he had found his ideal prototype, with that blond hair that defied gravity, that serene face accompanied by a fierce and disturbing look. And from then on, he couldn't deny that he had dreamt about him, imagining what that shirt was hiding, how his naked body would be, how his mouth would feel running all over his body, how it would feel to lick him, suck him, fuck him. And that party _was_ the moment.

So he kissed him. What began as a touch, as a cross-breath, ended up becoming a slightly angry exchange, lip on lip. Cloud half-opened his mouth a little and Sephiroth took advantage of this moment to slowly insert his tongue, brushing against his, caressing the tip, noticing how the blond man let out a faint sigh between his lips that he had not managed to contain. Sephiroth stuck out his tongue and licked his lower lip and closed the distance again with another deep kiss.

They parted and Cloud stared at him. Under the mask, Sephiroth could feel his pink cheeks and could even feel his pulse racing.

"What was that all about?" Cloud spat out, although that tone didn't sound at all angry, it was more like... confusion, doubt? desire to know _more_? Sephiroth smiled again.

"I told you before. _Enjoy_ " the silver-haired one approached him and his long, thick hand slid slowly and smoothly down his abs and down to his crotch, noticing how _hard_ Cloud was. He felt satisfied. He had provoked the sensation and reaction he was looking for.

"And you liked it" he whispered in his ear.

"I..." began Cloud. But what did he really have to say? Did he have any objections to that? He had liked it, he had _fucking freaked out_ about that damn kiss and now his body was screaming and begging him more and more. He couldn't keep pretending that Sephiroth was just " handsome" to him. If he had, he wouldn't have been able to turn himself on like he had. But his body was also asking him to kiss Aerith and feel her close at once, where was she?

"Come," said the silver-haired man then, reaching out to him. Cloud let himself go, he wanted to know where all this was going to end, how things were going to end. It was the first time he had ever kissed a man and he loved the feeling. He wanted to keep discovering more things, to know if it was because of the atmosphere of the party or because he really needed to explore that part of himself.

Cloud and Sephiroth left upstairs and walked down a hallway to a door at the end of the room. Before entering, the silver-haired man said:

"Don't worry about Aerith. She will find us."

Cloud frowned, but before he could ask anything else, Sephiroth brought him into his room. The walls and the sheets were dark and the light that illuminated the room was enough to see each other.

Sephiroth approached him from behind and grabbed his chin. The grip of his hand was a bit strong for Cloud, but the feeling disappeared when his thick, warm lips began to kiss his long neck. He felt those soft lips sticking and peeling away, infusing heat wherever he left his trail and letting out a gentle gasp between his teeth, feeling the heat and chills run through his body. It was a sensation he had never experienced with someone of his own sex and he was fascinated by the ability he had to make his heart beat so wildly. Cloud wanted to discover much more, he wanted to know what else he could feel, what else he could experience.

Sephiroth took small bites on his chin and then slowly turned it to invade his lips again, his tongues clashing against each other in desperation. Cloud felt as if he were taking off a shield, as if its walls were collapsing noisily, biting into that mouth, grabbing his hair with a fist, bringing it closer, as if he wanted to pierce it.

With one scratch, he tore Sephiroth's white shirt in the center, while all the buttons came off. The silver-haired man smiled against his mouth, it hadn't taken much effort for Cloud to get carried away, but he knew how to choose his lovers very well. Although he was a _very_ different lover and Sephiroth was aware of that.

Cloud slipped his hands through the hardness of his pectorals, rubbing his erect nipples, twisting his fingers around them to release them and touch them again. He thought he heard some furtive panting coming from Sephiroth, but seemed to be very discreet in expressing his pleasure.

The silver-haired one parted from him a little and the two stared at each other, their lips half open.

"Don't take off your mask," ordered the one with the green eyes, pulling his sweater and taking it off. Cloud had a perfect, sculpted torso, enough to set him off. He pushed him against his bed and stood on top of him, kissing his pecs with light touches. The blond's skin was quite soft and against his lips he felt as if he were in glory. Then he licked his nipples and noticed that the blond man made small, deep moans that filled his ears and made him want to give him more pleasure, so he bit them gently, raising his catlike eyes in time to see Cloud's head fall back onto the pillow, revealing a prominent Adam's apple under a strong jaw that was soon kissed.

Sephiroth went back on his way and licked his stomach. Cloud's back arched slightly when he saw his companion approaching that point, but he no longer wanted to stop him. The green-eyed man knelt on the bed and unbuttoned his pants, dropping his clothes and becoming completely naked.

Under the dim light and heat of the moment, the blond man seemed to be seeing a god. His thighs were strong and prominent, smooth. His penis was long, thick, a little darker than the rest of his body and Cloud felt the need to caress it, to know what it felt like to touch it, how it would feel. He bent down in front of the blond man and helped him take off his pants, while Sephiroth looked at him with a satisfying smile. Cloud's was somewhat shorter, but thick and a little curved at the tip, pale like the rest of his body.

The silver-haired one wrapped his right hand around his penis and Cloud tensed up. His hand felt warm, squeezing in just the right amount, still for the moment as he reveled in his reaction. But Cloud did not want to be left behind and he too grabbed his penis, feeling it under his hand, throbbing, wet. When they started kissing, his hands started moving up and down, pressing lightly on the base and going up slowly toward the tip. With his thumb, Sephiroth began to make circles on the glans, while Cloud groaned between his teeth, resting his head on his shoulder.

The blond's movements were somewhat lighter compared to Sephiroth's, but they were exciting. It was a constant caress that ran through his hardness, his thin skin, his veins, which gave off a heat that drove him mad and demanded more and more. The green-eyed man sat on the bed and spread his legs, letting go of Cloud and staring at him as he said:

"Come closer to me."

Cloud listened to him and came closer, while Sephiroth grabbed both cocks between his thick hands and brushed them against each other, wetting each other. As he rubbed them, the tingle spread through his pelvis and thighs, while the area became increasingly tense and the moans of both, even those of the discreet Sephiroth, mixed in unison, as they stared at each other.

They kissed again, while Cloud felt close to orgasm, but he still did not want to come, he wanted to continue feeling more, experimenting. But, just then, they heard the door open and, although Sephiroth remained impassive, Cloud jumped up and looked at the opening, exalted.

Aerith was there, looking at them both with a soft smile, her eyes shining. In front of her there was a banquet and she was going to get packed that night.

"A...Aerith...I..." Cloud mused.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, approaching the two men. Cloud arched an eyebrow without understanding, but Sephiroth gave him a look that said 'follow us'. "I see that you are enjoying yourselves very much without me, that's not fair."

"We were having a little fun waiting for you," replied Sephiroth. The two kissed in front of Cloud, who was amazed by the unexpected interaction of the two, who saw their mouths dancing without any regard. When they parted, Aerith looked at him with a smile and ran his hands around his neck, whispering to him:

"I have something for you too."

She closed the distance with a kiss. Unlike Sephiroth's, this one was not so fierce and almost hostile, but quite the opposite. It was soft, like the touch of a feather, their lips fitted together like puzzle pieces, they were warm and moist. As they kissed, Aerith noticed how Sephiroth unzipped her dress and stripped her, leaving only her panties to cover her intimacy. The silver-haired one began to lick her back while Cloud kissed her neck and Aerith gasped. Feeling the touch of the two men at the same time was something fascinating and unique that drove her crazy. Sephiroth's tongue played with the curves and arch of her back, leaving a trace of saliva that mixed with the warmth of her own skin, while Cloud's lips were sweet and soft, giving small kisses on her delicate neck, tickling her. The blond kissed her mouth again, longing for that taste of her pink lips, squeezing and biting at the same time.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, was more direct and caressed her pussy over the underwear with two fingers, feeling the fabric get wet under his contact, feeling the flesh, the thickness. Aerith moaned against Cloud's mouth and he felt that it was getting harder and harder, he also wanted to pull those moans out of her mouth and give her pleasure, but at the same time, he wanted Sephiroth to caress him again and go beyond.

Then Aerith laid him on his back and stood on top of his dick, moving back and forth, throwing her head back and letting out deep moans. Cloud grabbed her hips as he felt her skin and flesh moving over his penis, more and more frantically, producing a sweet and pleasant sensation that was hard to describe. He looked up, admiring the work of art that was her body, while her small pink chest swayed to the rhythm of her hips. The blond man raised a hand and cradled one of her breasts, playing with it, caressing it. It was soft, squishy and he liked to touch it with his fingertips.

At that moment, Sephiroth got down on his knees next to his head and, with one hand, he grabbed his penis until he put it over Cloud's lips, moving it from left to right. _Oh_ , Cloud wanted to release the deepest moan he could. Feeling his penis with one hand was one thing, but touching it with his lips was another. The sweet and sour taste of the flesh, the warmth it gave off, the rough touch of the thin skin. He opened his mouth slowly so that Sephiroth could enter it, feeling first the glans, through which his tongue passed lightly, tasting the liquid and the humidity, and then the rest of his cock, filling his mouth and his tongue and pulling out the moans of the man.

Sephiroth continued penetrating his mouth with rhythmic movements while Aerith reached her first orgasm. But she was still not satisfied, she needed much more and wanted to get it. She stepped back, taking off her underwear, leaving her golden mask as her only clothing, and leaned forward, making circles with her tongue over Cloud's glans. With her right hand, in which she was wearing a glove, she began to masturbate him slowly, noticing his reaction, how his back separated from the bed slightly and his stomach sank inward. With her free hand, Aerith began to caress her clitoris as she enjoyed the sight in front of her eyes, Sephiroth fucking Cloud in his mouth and Cloud giving him the greatest pleasure of his life.

A moment later, Sephiroth came out of his mouth and stood next to Aerith, looking at each other with a knowing smile. One on the left and the other on the right, they stuck out their tongues and began to run them over his penis and glans up and down and Cloud closed his eyes, dizzy with the tickles and shivers of pleasure that ran all over his body and gave him goose bumps. The silver-haired one sucked his testicles and licked them while Aerith concentrated on the glans with small kisses and light laps. The blond man didn't know how much more he could take if they kept _torturing_ him like that, but he didn't want the fun to end so soon.

The blond sat up on the bed and pushed Aerith slowly until she lay down, opening her legs. He had just tasted Sephiroth and now he wanted to taste her too, so he lay on his stomach and started kissing the inside of her thighs, the soft skin, her groin. He spread little kisses on her mount of venus and started to go down, kissing her lips, rubbing them with his nose, then slowly with his tongue, from left to right, introducing it a little inside. His tongue was hot and the movement was slow; she loved it and found it hard to breathe. He found her clitoris and kissed it, and then he sucked it. The touch was irresistible, incomparable to anything else. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, pushing him more against her so that he would follow her movement, which was more and more frenetic, raising her hips and coordinating with him.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth began to caress Cloud's hard, muscular ass, teasing it. First he brushed his buttocks with his fingertips, as if it were a caress, and then he gave a strong slap to which the blond reacted with a purr that activated all the other man's senses, smiling. He hit again, this time leaving a slight red mark and his fingers went all over the surface, until he got close to the hole, touching it with his fingers. First he introduced a finger and noticed that the blond man was slightly tensing, but urged him to continue with a slight shake of his hips. Sephiroth continued to massage the hole, slowly, in circles, and with his free hand he stroked Cloud's cock, which was getting harder and wetter. He pressed hard from top to bottom, moving the skin and the legs of the blond man trembled slightly, but he felt _no pity_. He knew that deep down he was enjoying it just as much as he was.

Meanwhile, Aerith came for a second time with a loud moan, as she felt her lips spasm, contracting and expanding as her orgasm intensified under Cloud's mouth. She sighed and threw her head back, still wanting a third round and any others to come.

Cloud sat down on the bed and Aerith stood on top, letting his penis slowly enter into her. The two let out a moan in unison, staring at each other. He grabbed her hips and controlled the movement, while she went up and down with intensity, feeling him fill her up, touching her walls, moaning and panting. The sensation of their bodies coming together made her wetter and wetter, with each onslaught. Sephiroth, who did not want to be forgotten, stood behind her and leaned her slightly forward, caressing her buttocks and kissing them. He licked her hole and prepared her, slowly, passing a hand over her abdomen. He inserted the tip first and Aerith groaned, feeling the sound of it cutting her throat. In a few moments, both men had synchronized in a delicious coordination as they penetrated her, one in front and the other behind, feeling the strength and intensity of both onslaughts. She embraced Cloud, closing her eyes, enjoying his warmth, his smell of cotton, perfume and sex, biting his shoulders while he ran his hands behind her and felt the softness of her hair against the palms of his hands, losing himself in the heat and pressure he felt on his penis.

Only the intermingled moans of the three participants in the room and the camouflaged noise of the music downstairs could be heard, accompanied by other voices and shouts. Time seemed to have stopped there, in that room of pleasure where their bodies joined in the best of feasts.

A moment later, Aerith lay down on the bed and pushed Cloud with her, putting him on top, caressing his toned back, the bones of his spine and his neck, moaning in his ear. It didn't take much longer for the blond man to penetrate her again, with strong, firm thrusts that made her stomach tremble. Aerith looked over his shoulder and with one hand invited Sephiroth to come closer. He took her hand and kissed Cloud's back, wanted to fuck him for good and not wait any longer.

He approached him, opening his buttocks and leaving his penis between them, moving back and forth and letting the flesh masturbate him. He wondered if Cloud's moans were from being inside Aerith or from the caresses of his penis against that area, but he enjoyed them anyway. He continued with the rhythmic movement and, a second later, stuck to his ear and asked:

"Ready?"

Cloud nodded, looking at him just once, enough for Sephiroth, who smiled with delight. He slightly bit his lower lip, as he slowly pushed his penis into his hole, avoiding harming it. Aerith noticed how Cloud stopped inside her and watched the couple, as the silver-haired one was slowly penetrating him, putting a hand around Cloud's neck. The blond man closed his eyes, squeezing his lips. He wouldn't deny that it was slightly painful, but the sensation was _so_ different and unique that he didn't care about that slight pain. Sephiroth kept coming in and he continued to notice his size, his warmth, his thickness, pushing him towards himself and slowly pulling him away from Aerith, who got down on her knees and kissed the blond man's lips.

Sephiroth began to move his hips, to delight in that tight space surrounding his penis. He started moving faster and faster and Cloud kissed Aerith with more intensity, moaning on her lips.

A little later, Sephiroth guided Cloud to lie on his back and raised his legs slightly, lifting him a little so that he could enter again from that position. He entered him again, with strong shakes, nailing his green eyes to his blue eyes, and the blond let drop his jaw while moaning. Aerith wrapped his bare cock with her mouth, bringing it close to the edge, sucking it slowly and filling it with a hot and juicy saliva. She smiled with each lick and Cloud caressed her between her legs, tucking his fingers and touching her clitoris with his thumb at the same time.

The rhythm was passionate, frantic. The three had stopped hearing, they simply enjoyed the electrifying pleasure they offered each other, watching each other, getting to know each other in depth. Sephiroth was getting dangerously close to his orgasm, but he wanted to feel it _right now_ , he wanted it to come and shout it between his lips so he grabbed Cloud's hips and his onslaught became stronger and deeper until he came, filling him with his liquid, feeling the scream run down his throat and the palpitations in his dick.

Aerith continued to pump her head up and down, stroking Cloud's rough testicles with her free hand. His penis was getting harder and closer to orgasm, so the blond man let himself go too and raising his hips a little, arched his back, felt the spark while Aerith received with pleasure all his liquid on her tongue, thick, hot, tasting it with her eyes closed. She opened her mouth and Sephiroth approached to his cock, licking the remains of the blond's semen that had been left there, tasting his lover in greater depth.

Cloud stood in the center, while Aerith hugged him on the right side and Sephiroth cradled them both on the left side.

"Good heavens," Cloud mused, as the girl giggled.

"I told you we were going to have a great time," she repeated, kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you have liked it! I enjoyed creating it :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
